Genius Girl meets Sonic
by cornholio4
Summary: The Genius Girl from Kingdom Battle ends up meeting her idol's rival Sonic the Hedgehog. Oneshot drabble.


**A new oneshot drabble from me. I got a Nintendo Switch for Christmas (especially loving Mario Odyssey) and I bought Kingdom Battle from the Eshop. I can't believe I was looking forward to this game as I hate the Rabbids for stealing Rayman's franchise from him (I was so grateful for Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends.)**

 **When the game was released I learned of the Genius Girl from TV tropes and I am gobsmacked by the lack of fanart of fanfics of her. The only one I could find was one story on deviantart which was a bit gross for my tastes.**

 **I decided to write my own of her meeting Sonic who is one of my fave game heroes along with Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Link, Donkey Kong and Mario.**

In a workshop lab, a young tech genius girl was hard at work on her latest project while humming the theme song of Mario her favourite video game series. She had to take a long while to clean up her workshop and fix Mario memorabilia that decorated the workspace. Plus managing to send a signal to bring her personal robot assistant Beep-0 and her invention the SupaMerge.

She didn't understand what happened but whoever was responsible for trashing her workspace was some idiot joker of a hacker. Whoever did must have hacked into her security footage and edited it because when she went to check she saw that it was caused by giant rabbits coming from some sort of machine. It was either like a TARDIS or the time machine from Bill and Ted.

Well she was at work at her latest invention which in theory could bring characters to life by aiming at a model of the character in question and then creating a life sized version of the character.

"I know Beep-0, this is getting into nonsense Sci-Fi now but my rivals thought the same when I told them of my SupaMerge." The Genius Girl told her little assistant as she decided to try testing it on one of the characters on the shelf which housed her Amiibo collection.

She decided to aim it at Luigi, build up to bringing her favourite game hero. Perhaps do Link as well since she always found him cute. It was either cute as in cute for his Toon Link or kid incarnation or cute as in dreamy as in his usual incarnation.

She underestimated how heavy her machine was and thus was off her aim and it sent out a ray that hit her Sonic Amiibo. She jumped when she felt her machine overheat like the SupaMerge and put it away.

There was a shake and she saw that despite some of her Amiibos being knocked over on the shelf, nothing seemed to have happened. She then saw Beep-0 screaming to look behind her and she did so to see... THE Sonic the Hedgehog casually heating a hot dog from the plate she made for a snack. She was about to faint but she held herself up high.

"You know these could really use chilli, I take it you brought me here with your machine?" Sonic asked casually between bites and the Genius Girl was amazed that he already seemed to understand what happened.

She kneeled down until she was eye level with the blue hedgehog.

She was a Mario fangirl and would be one until her death but she liked other video game series. She had a soft spot for his rival Sonic, having watched some of his cartoons before and played some of his games.

"So you like Mario huh, he's a fun guy to have a brawl against and to have Olympic Games with." Sonic told her looking at his Mario stuff causing the Genius Girl to share a glance with Beep-0. Is he aware of crossovers or such?

Just how well did Sonic know of his own existence?

"Mr Sonic..." the Genius Girl asked but Sonic stopped her with his hand. He then used his super speed to have a glance around her room before facing her.

"Sonic is just fine, Creams calls me that sometimes but it's just Sonic. I have been 15 years old for 26 years so I don't count myself as a mister since they changed my name from Mr Needlemouse to Sonic." Sonic told her causing the girl and her robot to be even stunned.

"So you know..." the Genius Girl asked and Sonic gave a sigh.

"Yes, I come from a video games and it seemed that on the internet people say I have the worst fanbase." Sonic told her sounding a bit agitated and annoyed with that.

The Genius Girl looked down knowing he was not off the mark, Sonic protested as she pulled him into a hug and placed him back down again.

"Please don't be like that, I won't lie and say you are wrong but I have some good friends who are huge fans of you plus some nice fans of you I have spoken to on forums." The Genius Girl told him and he gave a smile in return.

Sonic then noticed her Nintendo Switch games and then ran towards them and picked up the box for Arms. "This looks cool, you think we can play?" Sonic asked and the Genius Girl thought why not since it would be a long while until her invention cooled down.

As she was setting her Switch up she was wondering how this would work or where Sonic would stay but since she made a new friend, she decided she would think of it later. She could probably invent a new dimension place for him and the other Game characters to stay or something.


End file.
